Juegos del infierno
by darklight94
Summary: Un mal plan por parte de un viejo enemigo, trae de nuevo a cada una de las personas que Goku y sus amigos enviaron al infierno (esto es 2 meses despues de la pelea con Bu, es la primera vez que hago un fanfic the DBZ dejen reviews)
1. El deseo

**Juegos del Infierno**

El deseo.

En medio del desierto Shu, Mai y Pilaf colocaron las 7 esferas del dragon en posición para llamar a Shenlong.

"Finalmente obtendremos nuestra venganza contra Goku"Pliaf se quito las mascara que le cubria de la arena en el aire.

"Pero señor Pilaf que es lo que va a desear"dijo Shu observando a Pilaf.

"Simplemente pediré que todos los enemigos de Goku revivan"Pilaf dijo.

"Oh eso es brillante señor"dijo Mai.

"¡Shenlong sal!"Pilaf also las manos hacia el cielo.

El cielo obscureció, las esferas del dragon empezaron a brillar dejando que un gran haz de luz salieran de ellas formando al gran dragon.

"Dime que es lo que deseas solo puedo cumplir solo 2 deseos"dijo el gran dragon que estaba en lo mas alto en el cielo.

"Shenlong quiero que revivas a todos los enemigos que quieran vengarse de Goku y sus amigos y el segundo es que estén aquí en la tierra"dijo Pilaf con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

Shelong se mantuvo en silencio un minuto, sus ojos brillaron indicando que el deseo se había cumplido.

"Tus deseos se han cumplido"Shenlong de nuevo se convirtió en un gran resplandor que regreso a las siete esferas del dragon, las cuales se elevaron en el cielo y se dispersaron por todo el planeta convertidas en piedra.

"Eso es todo? No veo a nadie"dijo Pilaf mirando por tofo el desierto.

"Acaso nos engaño el dios dragon?"dijo Shu mirando al cielo.

De repente varias siluetas empezaron a salir enfrente de Pilaf, las siluetas empezaron a tomar forma, los primero en aparecer fueron las fuerzas especiales de Cooler junto con las fuerzas especiales de Freezer (siendo que Ginyu esta convertido en una rana le cambie el nombre por eso), enfrente de ellos empezaron a aparecer Raditz y Nappa, junto a ellos Cooler, Freezer y King Cold.

"Asi que nos han revivido"dijo Freezer mirando a los alrededores.

"Y estamos en la tierra, vaya veo que alguien nos quiere aquí"dijo Cooler

"Disculpa nosotros fuimos los que los revivieron y ahora trabajan para nosotros"Dijo Pilaf mirando a Freezer y Cooler.

"Perdon sabandija que fue lo que nos dijiste"Raditz agarro a Pilaf desde su camiseta y lo alzo para que lo pudiera ver mejor.

"Acaso no me escucharon, trabajan para mi y quiero que maten a Goku"dijo Pilaf intentando soltarse del agarre de Raditz.

"Creeme nos vengaremos del idiota de mi pequeño hermano y sus amigos pero no recivire ordenes de un pequeño duende azul"dijo Raditz soltando a Pilaf.

"Sera mejor que bajemos nuestro ki asi sera mas una sorpresa para ellos cuando ataquemos"Cooler miro a las fuerzas especiales.

"Y el grandulon esta bajo control"Freezer volteo a ver las otras personas revividas.

"No tienes de que preocuparte Bojack y Babidi lo están controlando"dijo una extraña voz a lado de Freezer.

"Cell tu siempre tan precavido"dijo Freezer

"No voy a dejarme vencer de nuevo por un mocoso, he estado esperando con ansias este momento, creo que es tiempo de abrir los juegos del infierno"dijo Cell cruzando los brazos.

"Tienes razon creo que es tiempo de empezar"dijo freezer.


	2. Sueño o realidad

**Sueño o realidad.**

En corporación capsula se estaba celebrando una gran fiesta, se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de Trunks todos los guerreros z se encontraban disfrutando del ambiente, Goku junto a Goten y Trunks estaban devorando casi toda la comida que habían servido, Vegeta estaba acostado debajo de un árbol descansando al igual que Piccolo, Dende y Mr. Popo estaban platicando con Mr. Satan, Majin Boo, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han, Bulma, 18 y Chi-Chi se encontraban en una mesa platicando, Gohan y Videl también se encontraban platicando, finalmente se convirtieron en una pareja, el maestro Roshi se encontraba en la sala de la casa mirando la televisión junto con Krillin que estaba cuidando de su hija Marron que estaba dormida en los brazos de su padre.

El maestro Roshi estaba pasando canales sin encontrar algo bueno que ver, Krillin estaba apunto de dormirse hasta que miro un noticiero en uno de los canales, alcanzo a ver que había un gran incendio, Krillin le arrebato el control de la televisión y cambio al canal del noticiero.

"Krillin pero que haces estaba apunto de ver una película de animadoras"El maestro Roshi dijo.

"No puede ser es en ciudad Satan y veo que es imposible parar el incendio"Krillin se levanto de su asiento y salio al patio donde se encontraban todos los guerreros z "Gohan, Videl creo que deberían de ver esto"grito Krillin.

Gohan y Videl entraron de inmediato en la sala al igual que Goku y el resto de los guerreros z.

"Que raro nunca habían tardado en apagar un incendio así"dijo Videl.

"Es que no es algo normal"Gohan dijo con un tono de seriedad.

"También lo sentiste verdad"Goku dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

"Esperen a que se refieren"Krillin pregunto.

"Hubo una gran cantidad de ki hace unas horas atrás, luego desaparecieron como si nada hubiera pasado"Dende dijo cerrando los ojos.

"Creo que sera mejor ir a investigar juntos esta vez"Goku dijo.

* * *

Los guerreros z ya estaban apagando el incendio y al mismo tiempo seguían al pendiente de cualquier desastre que podría haber sucedido.

Goku, Gohan y Videl estaban flotando entre los edificios cercanos de donde se genero el incendio.

"Papá puedes sentir algo"Gohan dijo mirando los alrededores.

"No, pero te aseguro que ese incendio no fue por casualidad"

"Vaya, vaya veo que mi estúpido hermano y mi sobrino han cambiado un poco"una voz familiar provoco que Goku y Gohan miraran lo mas alto de un edificio.

"No es imposible"Gohan se quedo sorprendido al ver al sujeto que se encontraba en lo mas alto del edificio.

"Gohan quien es"Videl dijo mirando a Gohan.

"Raditz"Goku dijo sorprendido.

"Veo que aun sigo en sus mentes"dijo Raditz riendo.

"El es mi tío"dijo Gohan.

"Niño has crecido bastante y déjame decirte que no eres el único que ha aumentado de poderes"dijo Raditz.

"No te había matado antes"dijo Piccolo apareciendo entre Goku y Gohan, el resto de los guerreros se reunieron con ellos.

"Veo que ahora te hiciste amigo de Kakaroto, Vegeta"Nappa se situó a lado de Radtiz.

"Nappa?"Vegeta dijo con los brazos cruzados"Vaya me decepcionas ahora te juntas con la basura"

"Vegeta cuanto tiempo de no vernos"Recome y el resto de las fuerzas especiales de Freezer aparecieron.

"Que es lo que esta sucediendo todos ustedes están muertos"Goku dijo.

"Veras Kakaroto, al parecer un enanito azul nos trajo aquí y quiso que trabajáramos para el, así que nos negamos a eso y bueno pensamos que seria la mejor oportunidad para matarte y a tus amigos por todo lo que nos hicieron"Raditz dijo.

"Eso quiere decir que..."Gohan no pudo terminar ya que logro sentir el qui de dos enemigos conocidos.

"Asi es Gohan...ha pasado mucho tiempo"Cell dijo apareciendo junto con Freezer enfrente de ellos.

"Cell, Freezer..."Goku dijo con seriedad en su voz.

"Videl vete de aquí"Gohan dijo elevando su ki.

Todos fueron rodeados por Bojack, el Dr. Gero, Slug, Turles, el super androide 13, Cooler, King Cold.

"Veras Gohan ahora no atacaremos a nadie, aun hay personas que no se han querido presentar por otros motivos, abriré unos nuevos juegos"Cell dijo con seriedad.

"Ustedes van a tener que pelear contra nosotros les diremos en poco tiempo cuando se haran los juegos"Freezer dijo

"Y si intentan eliminar a alguien de nosotros antes de los juegos no tendremos piedad"Cell dijo.

"Gusanos se ve que aun no aprenden hemos aumentado nuestro ki durante todo este tiempo"Vegeta dijo.

"Crees que nosotros no hemos mejorado"Cell dijo aumentado su ki superando su ki anterior, al igual que Freezer, Cooler, Bojack y Raditz.

"I-Imposible"Tien dijo.

"Ji-ji ji-ji Vaya veo que ahora se estan sorprendiendo, pero saben yo tambien he estado planeando algo"Babidi dijo apareciendo atas de Majin Boo que se encontraba con Satan y n° 18 en el suelo.

"No debe de llevarse a Majin Boo"Goku se convirtio en super saiyajin junto con Gohan y Vegeta e intentaron alcanzar a Babidi. Freezer , Cell y Cooler patearon a los tres super saiyajins mandándolos contra las paredes de los edificios. Babidi solo tomo una pequeña parte de la piel de Majin Boo.

"Tu..."dijo Majin Boo intentado conectar un golpe el cual fue en vano ya que Babidi se había transportado a lado de Raditz.

"Con esto podre crear una copia de Majin Boo y podre controlarlo"Babidi dijo.

Goku se teletransporto enfrente de Babidi preparando un kame hame ha, pero una persona idéntica a Goku lo detuvo con un rodillazo en el estomago

"Pero quien es el"Krillin dijo.

"Es idéntico a mi"dijo Goku mirando al sujeto.

"Kakaroto déjame presentarte a Bardock nuestro padre"Raditz dijo volando a lado de Bardock.

"Dejame explicarte, el no tiene nada en contra de ti, pero gracias a mi ahora tu padre siente la necesidad de matarte al igual que sus amigos"dijo Babidi al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se tornaron en morado al igual que los de Bardock.

Bardock se transformo en super saiyajin y ataco a Goku con una velocidad igualada a la de Goku, Cell comenzó a atacar a Gohan sin darle una oportunidad de transformarse en su estado místico o en super saiyajin 2, Cooler hiso lo mismo con Vegeta. Cell y Cooler lanzaron un gran has de energía provocando que Gohan y Vegeta atravesaran varios edificios.

La pelea entre Goku y Bardock se puso mas intensa, ambos intercambiaron golpes y patadas hasta que Bardock le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y luego le dio un golpe que lo mando contra el suelo. Bardock esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de Goku, el cual se levanto del suelo.

"Bueno creo que es tiempo de ponerme serio"dijo Goku elevando el estado del super saiyajin fase uno al máximo poder _Gohan Y vegeta estan heridos, si este sujeto y los demás saiyajines están bajo el poder de Babidi tendré que sacarlos de algún modo _dijo Goku en su mente.

Goku se teletransporto enfrente de Bardock y le golpeo en la cabeza, al momento en que lo golpeo Bardock salio volando entre los aires. Goku preparaba otro kamehameha, pero no estaba apuntando a Bardock, estaba apuntando a Babidi, Goku antes de soltar el kamehameha se teletransporto enfrente de Babidi, Babidi perdió toda la concentración y perdió el control de Bardock, ya que estaba a punto de soltar el ataque, Raditz lo ataco transformado en super saiyajin, provocando la cancelación del ataque y que Goku atravesara varios edificios.

Cell junto todos los villanos a excepción de Bardock, desaparecieron.


	3. Reunión familiar

**Reunión Fami****liar.**

Bardock se sacudio la cabeza, despues de que haber regresado a la normalidad y de haber recivido el golpe por parte de su hijo. Una vez que ya podia ver claro y podía razonar se dio cuenta de que Piccolo, Goten y Trunks lo estaban apuntando con energía en sus manos preparadas para lanzar en cualquier momento.

"Donde estoy, que lugar es este"Bardock dijo mirando al namekiano.

"Estas en la tierra, pero dinos quien eres y por que estabas con ellos"Picolo dijo.

"Tierra? este es el planeta tierra...donde esta Kakaroto"Bardock dijo en un tono de seriedad pero también de alegría.

"Kakaroto? que no es asi como le dice mi papá a tu papá Goten"dijo Trunks mirando a Goten.

"Si y no recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos a Broly el menciono el mismo nombre"Goten dijo.

Bardock dirijio su mirada a Goten, se sorprendió al ver al chico mitad saiyan mitand humano.

"Kakaroto? eres tu"Bardock se empezo a acercarse a Goten pero su camino fue obstruido gracias a Picolo.

"No te le acerques"dijo Piccolo con seriedad extendiendo su mano ante Bardock "Aun no me dices quien eres"

"Mi nombre es Bardock, dejame ir con mi hijo"dijo Bardock retrocediendo.

"El no es Kakaroto el es su hijo menor, Kakaroto o como nosotros le decimos Goku es el que te saco del control mental de Babidi"dijo Piccolo.

"El es mi nieto?"dijo Bardock con asombro.

De repente Goku aparece enfrente de Piccolo y los niños junto con Gohan y Vegeta. Tanto como padre como hijo (me refiero a Bardock y Goku) se quedaron mirando durante varios minutos sin decir nada

Vegeta fue el que decidió romper la tensión que había en ese lugar mientras todos los guerreros z se juntaban con Goku y los demas.

"Kakaroto el es tu padre Bardock fue el único saiyajin en darle frente a Freezer antes de destruir nuestro planeta"Vegeta dijo cruzando sus brazos.

"Vegeta...no estas bromeando, ya me he enfrentado a alguien parecido a mi antes y resulto ser un enemigo, que me confirma que el es mi padre"dijo Goku aun mirando a Bardock.

"Estúpido ya se a quien te refieres y dejame decirte que Turles no es de tu familia, en cambio Bardock si es tu padre, cuando estuve en la nave de Freezer en Nameku saque un vídeo de el enfrentándose a Bardock el es tu padre"dijo Vegeta.

"Veo que tu si pudiste matar a Freezer"Bardock dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"Así es, pero veo que tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo"Goku dijo mirandolo.

"Estando en el infierno pude ver que no tienes buena reputación entre ellos, bueno tu y tus amigos, ese Cell tiene el odio contra tu hijo mayor"dijo Bardock mirando a Gohan que estaba a lado de Goku.

"Dinos como es posible que se hayan transformado en super saiyajin y que Freezer, Cell y los demás hayan aumentado mas su poder"dijo Goku.

"Ese tal Babidi le ayudo a la mayoría de los saiyajins en convertirse en super saiyajins, y a Freezer y los demas que estaban en el infierno, les ayudo en aumentar sus poderes"dijo Bardock.

"Al igual que a mi cuando me deje controlar por Babidi"Vegeta dijo.

"Eso explica por que nos derrotaron fácil"Gohan dijo.

"Y ahora tendremos que esperar a que se den los juegos que mencionaba Cell"dijo Goku mirando a sus amigos, regreso su mirada a Bardock "De que lado vas a estar"

Bardock se sorprendió al escuchar a Goku "Yo no voy a estar del lado de Freezer, quisiera estar con ustedes a esperar a que ese torneo comienze"

"En ese caso ven con nosotros"Goku dio su típica sonrisa.

"Goku estas tomando todo esto a la ligera"una voz familiar se escucho desde el cielo.

"Eres tu Kaio sama?dijo goku mirando al cielo.

"Si Goku, dejame decirte que es una mala idea esperar a que comience esos juegos, no te das cuenta que todos a los que mataste están revividos"Kaio sama dijo con un tono enojado.

"Lo se Kaio sama pero, aun somos mas fuertes que ellos Gohan ya saco todo su poder escondido, Vegeta igual puede darles una buena pelea e incluso you en super saiyajin fase tres podría acabar con todos, aparte ha pasado mucho tiempo de que no peleábamos en serio"Goku dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

"No seas tonto y deja esa parte saiyajin a un lado, si me refiero a todos es a todos, Broly esta con ellos y las cosas empeoran mas que pueden hacer una copia de Majin Bu"dijo Kaio sama.

"Me alegra escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ti Kakaroto"dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa al igual que Bardock.

"Kaio confia en nosotros, ademas creo que Gohan nos ha superado a todos pero por mucho"dijo Goku sonriendo mirando a su hijo el cual estaba mirando al suelo. Solo pocos pudieron notar que estaba sucediendo algo por la mente de Gohan, Goku, Bardock y Videl fueron los únicos que se preocuparon ya que fueron los únicos que vieron la expresión en el rostro de Gohan.

"Goku el destino de la tierra y también de todos los planetas están en juego, no tomes esto a la ligera"Kaio seguía insistiendo.

"Lo se, por eso vamos a entrenar duro hasta que llegue el día"dijo Goku.

"Esta bien Goku te dejo esto en tus manos"dijo Kaio sama.

Después de un tiempo la voz de Kaio sama desapareció.

"Goku estas seguro de que es buena idea, recuerda lo que dijo Kaio, Broly esta vivo"dijo Krillin.

"Krillin no te preocupes, no creo que tengamos problemas, ademas podremos usar las esferas del dragon si algo pasa"dijo Goku dandole a su mejor amigo una palmada en la espalda.

"Entonces cual es el plan Goku"dijo Piccolo "Recuerda que no ya no contamos con la habitación del tiempo para entrenar"

"Tienes razón, bueno como dije entrenaremos por nuestra cuenta"dijo Goku"Bueno a cualquier información sobre los juegos que planea hacer Cell informaremos a todos"Goku empezó a volar junto con Bardock, Goten y Gohan.


	4. Ayuda Familiar

**Ayuda familiar**

El camino a las montañas paoz fue algo incomodo para Goten y Gohan ya que ellos acaban de recivir un nuevo miembro a la familia, pero para Goku era facil asimilar la situación. En cambio Goku estaba más preocupado por su hijo mayor, desde que el regreso a la vida gracias al viejo supremo Kaio sama, Gohan ha estado actuando de una manera extraña con Goku, esto se debe a que Gohan tenia sentimientos de culpa por no haber matado a Cell cuando tenia la oportunidad y por culpa de el Goku se sacrifico para salvar a la tierra, desde ese dia el se culpo por la muerte de su padre, el pensó que gracias a el, su padre no pudo ver el nacimiento de Goten, y muchas cosas más, y cuando regreso a la vida Goku pasaba mas tiempo con Goten dejando a Gohan solo y estos sentimientos los podía sentir Goku ahora gracias al lazo entre padre e hijo que tenían. Ahora que Gohan siente que ya no puede entrar en el estado místico, en su mente rondaban los pensamientos de que decepcionaría a su padre por ser débil. Goku estaba conciente de todo esto ya que Piccolo le comento todo lo que Gohan sufría desde el día en que murió.

Finalmente llegaron al hogar de la familia Son, Bardock estaba observando los alrededores.

"Por que escogiste un lugar como este para vivir"Bardock dijo.

"Bueno es por que mi abuelito vivía aquí...a perdón me refiero a la persona que me adopto cuando aterrice siendo un bebe"dijo Goku entrando en la casa seguido de Bardock, Gohan y Goten.

Chi-Chi se encontraba en la sala, y al notar que había otra persona parecida a Goku se espanto "Goku por que trajiste a un rebelde que se parece a ti"

"Rebelde?!"dijo Bardock.

"Chi-Chi dejame explicarte todo lo que sucedio, antes que nada..el es mi padre y su nombre es Bardock"dijo Goku intentando calmar a Chi-Chi.

"El es tu padre? pero como es posible si se ve muy joven"dijo Chi-Chi más tranquila

Goku tomo asiento junto con Bardock en la mesa de la sala en donde estaba sentada Chi-Chi.

"Mira, al parecer alguien uso las esferas del dragon para revivir a todos los enemigos contra los que nos hemos enfrentado, y controlaron a mi padre para que tuviera una sed de venganza contra mi, por eso revivió, ahora lo que sucede es que vamos a tener que pelear contra ellos de nuevo y no quiero que te pase nada a ti o a nadie"dijo Goku.

"Eso explica por que el esta aquí...Goku no quiero que peleen es muy arriesgado"dijo Chi-Chi.

"Vaya si que eres muy educado Kakaroto"dijo Bardock cruzando sus brazos.

"Pensé que ya los habia presentado, bueno Chi-Chi el es mi padre Bardock y...papá ella es Chi-Chi mi esposa"dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza.

"Es un gusto"dijo Chi-Chi.

"Bien ahora que ya se quien es tengo tambien muchas preguntas hacia ti Kakaroto"dijo Bardock aun con brazos cruzados.

"Creo que es obvio ya que usted nunca estuvo en toda la vida de Goku"dijo Chi-Chi en un tono fuerte.

Gohan se puso atras de su madre para evitar que peleara contra el nuevo miembro de la familia.

"Por que te llaman Goku y no Kakaroto"dijo Bardock.

"Es por que ese fue el primer nombre que me dieron cuando llegue a la tierra, siempre me han dicho asi y solo los que conocen mi nombre saiyajin me dicen al igual que Vegeta y tú"dijo Goku.

"Que fue lo que sucedió con tu cola"dijo Bardock.

"El Kamisama anterior me la corto ya que era un peligro"dijo Goku.

"Hermano nosotros tenemos cola?"dijo Goten jalando el pantalon de Gohan para que le prestara atención.

"Bueno por tener sangre saiyajin si podemos tener cola, yo la tuve pero el señor Piccolo me la corto"dijo Gohan mirando a su hermano menor.

"Vaya veo que si eres fuerte como dicen, los saiyajines mas fuertes son los que pueden usar su cola, y me imagino que has llegado a la etapa Ozaru"dijo Bardock mirando a Gohan el cual se quedo cayado "Veo que no me quieres responder, bueno solo tengo dos preguntas, derrotaste a Freezer estando en super saiyajin?"

"Si pero cuando crei que lo había matado su padre lo salvo y lo reconstruyo con partes mecánicas, luego otro saiyajin hijo de Vegeta lo mato finalmente"dijo Goku.

"Trunks?"dijo Goten

"No el Trunks que conocemos, es un Trunks de un tiempo diferente"dijo Gohan mirando a su hermano.

"Ah te refieres a Mirai verdad"dijo Goten.

"Pero como conces a Mirai"Gohan pregunto.

"No lo conosco solo he escuchado historias que cuenta Trunks"dijo Goten

"Vaya veo que Bulma le conto sobre Mirai"dijo Gohan.

"Bueno y mi ultima pregunta es todos se pueden transformar en super saiyajin?"dijo Bardock mirando a Goku, Gohan y Goten los cuales solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Todos salieron de la casa, a excepción de Chi-Chi, ya que Goku decidió darle una demostración a Bardock. Después de volar hasta estar lejos de la casa decidieron empezar con la demostración.

"Como ustedes vieron, yo soy capaz de convertirme en super saiyajin quiero ver que se conviertan en uno"dijo Bardock con los brazos cruzados.

Goku se puso enfrente de su familia para darles una buena vista. La tierra empezo a levantarse, mientras rayos empezaron a rodear a Goku, el dio un grito provocando que su ki se elevara y se transformara en super saiyajin.

"Esta como tu sabes es la fase 1 del super saiyajin"dijo Goku mientras era rodeado de el aura dorada tipica del super saiyajin.

"Hay mas etapas?"dijo Bardock con asombro.

Goku elevo mas su ki al igual que aura dorada logrando la transformación del super saiyajin fase 2.

"Esta es la fase 2 de un super saiyajin, el primero en lograr esta transformación fue Gohan y ahora falta la ultima fase"dijo Goku.

Siguio elevando su ki, tomandole mas tiempo en transformarse que con las demás fases, poco a poco el pelo de Goku fue creciendo al igual que su ki, logro transformarse en el super saiyajin fase 3 dejando a Bardock impresionado.

"Y esta es la fase 3 de un super saiyajin"dijo Goku mirando a Bardock.

"Vaya te pareces a tu hermano solo en apariencia, pero en poder es mas que obvio que nos superas a todos"dijo Bardock casi riendo.

"Pero no soy el mas fuerte se que aqui entre nosotros cuatro hay alguien que iguala mis poderes o incluso los supera"dijo Goku regresando a la normalidad, mirando a su hijo mayor.

Gohan se quedo cayado ya que el sabia a la perfección que se refería a el.

"Y quien es"dijo Bardock mirando con asombro a sus nietos.

Goku se acerco a Gohan el cual tenia una expresión de tristeza en su rostro "Hijo que es lo que sucede"dijo Goku poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Gohan.

"Nada papá es solo que..."Gohan fue interrumpido por Goku.

"Debes de confiar en ti mismo, es todo recuerda lo que te dijo el anciano"dijo Goku.

Gohan solo asintio con la cabeza y se coloco en donde su padre estaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Kame house todos estaban asombrados ya que sintieron el ki de Goku.

"Vaya a que crees que se debio eso, no crei que Goku intentaría ir tras todos los que fueron revividos"dijo el maestro Roshi mirando hacia el mar.

"No lo se supongo que solo entro en super saiyajin tres para entrenar al maximo, pero acaba de disminuir eso significa que se lo demostro a Bardock"dijo Krillin que estaba junto con n° 18.

Se volvieron a sorprender ya que un nuevo ki se estaba elevando.

* * *

Gohan estaba intentando entrar en el estado místico, pero estaba tan cerca de entrar en el estado místico hasta que de repente se convirtió en super saiyajin fase 2. Gohan seguía intentando aumentar sus poderes pero era inútil.

"Maldición que esta sucediendo, por que no entro en el estado místico"dijo Gohan con un tono enojado.

Goku lo miro con preocupacion, no creia que sto le iba a suceder a su hijo "Gohan para puede que haya alguna explicacion"

Gohan regreso a la normalidad pero seguia enfadado por no entrar en su fase mas poderosa.

"Goku por supuesto hay una explicación"dijo una voz dentro de de la cabeza de Goku.

"Pero quien eres tu voz se me hace familiar"dijo Goku en su mente.

"Tarado soy yo el supremo Kaio Sama de hace 15 generaciones, lo que le sucede a Gohan es que no tiene suficiente confianza en si mismo, esto se debe a que el se siente culpable por algo que sucedio en el pasado, lo supe desde que le desperte esos poderes al muchacho, sabes por que le sucede esto"dijo el supremo Kaio sama por medio de la telepatía.

"De hecho sabia que le sucedia algo sobre eso, he querido hablar con el pero a decir verdad he pasado mas tiempo con Goten que con Gohan, vaya, debo de aclarar las cosas o puede que Gohan no se reponga del todo"respondio Goku por telepatía.

"Eso es la mejor solucion"dijo el supremo Kaio sama.

"Kakaroto estas seguro de que el puede superarte"dijo Bardock mirando a su hijo.

"Estoy mas que seguro de que el puede superarnos"dijo Goku, el intento acercarse a Gohan pero el decidio salir volando en direccion a su casa.

"Hermano..."dijo Goten acercandose a su padre.

"_Gohan que es lo que te sucede" _dijo Goku en su mente.


	5. En busca del perdon

**En busca del perdon.**

Gohan en vez de parar en su casa decidió seguir su rumbo, hasta llegar a una zona repleta de arboles entre las montañas.

Bardock, Goten y Goku decidieron ir a la casa para averiguar su Gohan regreso a casa.

"Chi-Chi acaso Gohan regreso a su habitación?"dijo Goku mirando a todos lados de su casa.

"No, pensé que estaba con ustedes"dijo Chi-Chi lavando unos platos.

"Si pero, actuó raro después de que intento entrar en el estado místico, desde hace tiempo lo he visto triste"dijo Goku.

"Bueno a decir verdad, después de los juegos de Cell actuó muy raro"dijo Chi-Chi

"Fue lo mismo que me dijo Piccolo"dijo Goku

De repente Goku, Bardock y Goten pudieron sentir el ki de Gohan aumentar como si se fuera transformar en super saiyajin.

"Papá que es lo que le esta sucediendo a Gohan"dijo Goten con un tono de tristeza.

"No lo se Goten, pero no te preocupes iré a hablar con el para averiguar que es lo que le pasa"dijo Goku inclinándose para revolver el pelo a su hijo menor.

"Quieres que vaya contigo Goku"dijo Chi-Chi acercándose a su esposo.

"No, me imagino que se siente culpable por lo que me paso en los juegos de Cell, eso fue lo que me dijo Piccolo, y eso es lo que vi mientras estaba entrenando con Kaio sama, tengo que hablar solo con el me imagino que no dira nada si mas personas vienen conmigo"dijo Goku mirando a Chi-Chi "Tranquila traeré a Gohan de vuelta a casa".

Chi-Chi no dijo nada, confiaba plenamente en Goku.

Goku salio de su casa y comenzó a volar en dirección a donde el ki de Gohan se elevo. No le tomo mas de 10 minutos encontrar el paradero de Gohan, el que aun no habia sentido el ki de su padre, seguía intentando entrar en el estado místico. Goku descendió a lado de su hijo que estaba siendo rodeado por un aura dorada.

Goku puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gohan "Creo que es tiempo de que descanses"dijo Goku provocando que Gohan volteara.

"Papá..."dijo Gohan mirando hacía el suelo mientras el aura dorada desapareció.

"Gohan desde que regrese a la vida he visto que te sucedio algo, actuas de una manera triste aunque no lo demuestras, hijo dime que es lo que sucede"dijo Goku.

Gohan se quedo cayado, ya que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas.

"Por favor Gohan, no quiero verte así, no quiero que tengamos un problema entre nosotros"dijo Goku mirando a su hijo.

"Papá...lo lamento..."dijo Gohan aun con la mirada baja.

"Lo lamentas? Gohan dime que es lo que pasa"

"Papá por mi culpa tu moriste, no pasaste más tiempo con nosotros, si tu hubiera escuchado en los juegos de Cell no tendrias que haber muerto y hubieras estado en el nacimiento de Goten y muchas cosas más"dijo Gohan, una gota se deslizo por las mejillas de Gohan que cayo hasta el suelo, cosa que Goku pudo notar.

"Gohan..."Goku no pudo terminar ya que Gohan siguió hablando

"Se que sonara egoista de mi parte pero, me hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo contigo, que como pasas el tiempo con Goten...fue mi culpa todo lo que te sucedio"dijo Gohan cerrando sus ojos "Y ahora que ya he perdido mis poderes ya no te sentiras orgulloso de mi, te volví a decepcionar"

"Basta Gohan...no es tu culpa lo que me sucedió en el pasado"dijo Goku poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo"Lo que sucedió en los juegos de Cell fue el pasado, olvida lo que paso, ya estoy aquí contigo, tu mamá y tu hermano, pasare mas tiempo contigo, no debes de sentirte culpable Gohan, por lo que paso no voy a dejar de quererte, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, lo que te esta pasando se puede arreglar, tenias que sacar ese dolor que tenias en tu corazon y recuerda lo que dijo el viejo supremos Kaio sama, debes de confiar en ti mismo, yo confió en ti"

Gohan abrazo a su padre muy fuerte al igual que Goku.

"Gracias papá"dijo Gohan aun abrazando a su padre.

"Cuando quieras hijo"dijo Goku abrazando a su hijo.

Ambos se separaron y Goku con una sonrisa miro a su hijo el cual se habia limpiado las lagrimas.

"Ahora quiero ver que puedas entrar en tu estado místico"dijo Goku.

Gohan solo asintió con la cabeza. El cerro sus ojos y en ese mismo instante pudo ver cada imagen de sus peleas, los amigos que tenia, los momentos de felicidad que transcurrieron en su vida, sintio una gran calidez por todo su cuerpo al saber que ya no tenia que seguir estando triste, sintiendo toda la culpa por lo que sucedió en los juegos de Cell. La tierra alrededor de Gohan empezó a moverse incluso varios rayos aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo de Gohan, tanto como Goku como Gohan sabía que iba a suceder, Gohan había recuperado toda la confianza que perdió, en un instante el ki de Gohan se elevo de una manera impresionante provocando que un aura blanca con rayos le rodeara por todo su cuerpo, finalmente alcanzando el estado místico, la tierra alrededor de el se agrieto, provocando que Goku tuviera en su cara una sonrisa.

* * *

"Bu puedes decirme que fue lo que sucedio, dijiste que Goku y Gohan elevaron su ki al máximo poder"dijo Videl mirando a Majin Bu que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina comiendo unos caramelos.

"No estan peleando, solo puedo detectar el ki de Gohan ahora, recuerdo que el elevo su ki hasta llegar a la transformación que cambia su pelo a rubio, pero ahora elevo su ki hasta el maximo poder, creo que era por que no podia acceder a los poderes que tenía ocultos, no creo que hay que preocuparnos por el, deberíamos de preocuparnos por Satan, desde que vio a ese sujeto llamado Cell y al otro sujeto de piel verde se asusto como no tienes idea"dijo Majin Bu.

"Bueno entiendo por que esta preocupado por Cell, pero ese otro sujeto no entiendo por que esta tan nervioso"dijo Videl.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, el menciono que era el salvador de unos torneos de artes marciales que se hicieron despues de los juegos de Cell, y dijo que Gohan cuando era niño peleo en ese torneo"dijo Majin Bu tomando un caramelo.

"Vaya tendre que hablar con Gohan sobre eso creo que sacare mas respuestas con el que con mi padre"dijo Videl suspirando.

* * *

Goku y Gohan habían regresado finalmente a la casa, encontraron a Goten que estaba preguntando cosas sobre su herencia saiyajin a Bardock, el cual ya se estaba hartando por tantas preguntas.

"De quien fue ese ki sorprendente"dijo Bardock mirando a los dos saiyajins que entraron en la casa.

"Ese es el poder de Gohan, te dije que te ibas a sorprender"dijo Goku mirando a Gohan el cual solo se rasco la cabeza.

"Vaya supera casi tus poderes podria decir que se igualan"dijo Bardock.

"Chicos creo que deberían de escuchar esto"dijo Chi-Chi sosteniendo el telefono en su mano.

Todos en la casa de la familia Son se acercaron a donde estaba Chi-Chi mientras ella ponía el alta voz "Bulma ya puedes decir lo que me decias, Goku y Gohan ya regresaron"

"De acuerdo, he estado intentando convencer a Vegeta de que vengan de nuevo a la corporacion capsula para que puedan entrenar en la maquina de gravedad de Vegeta, creo que seria buena idea entrenar todos juntos, y al fin y al cabo podríamos esperar el aviso de Cell"dijo Bulma.

"Veo que el principe Vegeta se dejo dominar por una terricola"dijo Bardock.

"Creo que sería una buena idea, pero seria solo por un día o como va a ser"dijo Gohan esperando la respuesta de Bulma.

"Saben que hay suficiente espacio aqui, podrian quedarse el tiempo que sea, solo pienso que deberian de entrenar para lo que se les avesina, no se que opine Goku"dijo Bulma

"Iremos"dijo Goku


	6. El anuncio de los juegos del infierno

**El anuncio de los juegos del infierno**

La familia Son ya se encontraban en la corporación Capsula, junto con la mayoría de los guerreros Z, los únicos que no decidieron reunirse fueron Yamcha, Puar, Chaos y Olong ya que ellos no podrían hacer mucho en las batallas contra los enemigos que acaban de revivir, incluso Mr. Satan estaba con los demás guerreros. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala esperando alguna instrucción de Vegeta o Goku sobre como serian los entrenamientos.

"Me imagino que los entrenamientos serán en parejas como lo hicieron en la habitación del tiempo cuando fue el torneo de Cell, o como planeas hacerlo Goku"dijo Krillin que estaba sentado en el sillón enfrente del televisor encendido.

"Bueno a decir verdad no se me ocurre ninguna idea para entrenar, me imagine que Vegeta o Bulma siendo los dueños de la maquina de gravedad tenían planeado una forma de entrenar"dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza.

"A mi ni me mires Kakaroto, no estoy interesado en ser el instructor de cada quien, solo no me estorben cuando entrene o este en combate"dijo Vegeta que estaba recargado en la pared "Y mas les vale no romper esa maquina o yo mismo me encargare de enviarlos junto con Cell y Freezer al otro mundo"

"Veo que eres muy sociable como siempre Vegeta"dijo Bulma que estaba sentada en una mesa con Chi-Chi.

"Dejando a un lado la amabilidad de el principe orgulloso, dinos Goku como planeas derrotar a todos los que estaban en el infierno"dijo Piccolo.

"Piccolo ya lo había dicho antes, la mayoría de los villanos no aumentaron de poder"dijo Goku.

"Pero acaso no viste lo que sucedio, Babidi tomo una parte de Majin Bu y esta haciendo una copia de el, y todos los villanos la mayoria de ellos los mataste tu en super saiyajin, nosotros no estamos al nivel de un super saiyajin"dijo Krillin.

"El enano tiene razon, puede que algunos esten al nivel de las fuerzas especiales de Freezer y Cooler, pero los otros si han aumentado mucho so poder"dijo Bardock que estaba recargado en una pared al igual que Vegeta.

"Veo que van a seguir hablando de esto, sigan asi, yo ire a entrenar, dejenme decirles algo simplemente déjenos a Freezer y a los demas que sobre pasen su ki así no tendrán la preocupación de morir"dijo Vegeta saliendo de la habitación.

"Vegeta tiene razon, ademas aun no sabemos como van a ser las peleas"dijo Goku apoyando sus manos en su cintura.

Todos siguieron discutiendo por un buen tiempo, hasta que numero 18 decidio llevar a Krillin y a Gohan a la parte de la corporación capsula donde se encontraban todos los animales y la gran área verde donde hicieron la fiesta de Trunks.

"18 que es lo que sucede"dijo Krillin sorprendido.

"He querido hablar con ustedes dos desde que empezo todo esto"dijo 18 mirando a Krillin y luego a Gohan.

"Pero yo que tengo que ver, si esto es una pelea entre parejas"dijo Gohan el cual llevaba puesto el mismo atuendo que uso contra la pelea de super Bu.

"Quiero hablar contigo por que tu fuiste el que mataste a Cell"dijo 18 con seriedad.

Gohan se quedo helado por las palabras de 18 "Bien de que quieres hablar"

"Quiero saber eres capaz de volverlo a hacer, me refiero a que si su poder no sobre pasa el tuyo"dijo 18 mirando con seriedad a Gohan.

"Bueno supongo que ha aumentado mucho su poder, pero debo de admitir que he recuperado mi poderes desde la vez que pelee contra Buu, no se si Cell haya aumentado el poder al igual que Bu"dijo Gohan.

"Por eso estuvieron incrementando su ki?"dijo Krillin.

"No interrumpas Krillin"dijo 18 "Entonces si eres capaz de derrotarlo Gohan"

"Haré todo lo posible para derrotarlo de nuevo"dijo Gohan.

"Gracias...y ahora me refiero a ustedes dos"dijo 18 señalando a Krillin "Gohan tu estas de testigo...Krillin que fue lo que sucedió en el torneo que también participo Satan, Yamcha me dijo que perdiste por que te le quedaste mirando a una chica que resulto ser el oponente de ambos".

"En eso yo si no me meto, suerte Krillin"dijo Gohan intentando escapar, pero fue atrapado por el agarre de 18.

"Tu no te vas, y ahora me van a decir que sucedio"dijo 18 aun sosteniendo a Gohan de su gi naranja.

"Cariño no paso nada te lo aseguro, es que esos sujetos querían tomar a la tierra pero Gohan los derroto, no es así Gohan"dijo Krillin mirando a 18 que lo miraba a Krillin con seriedad.

"Si Krillin tiene razón...pero 18 por que nos preguntaste todo esto"dijo Gohan siendo liberado del agarre de 18.

18 se tomo un momento para responder "Es por que...me preocupa que Cell y todos los villanos los derroten y luego maten a Marron o a ti Krillin, me costo trabajo tener lo que tengo ahora y no quiero perderlos"

Gohan y Krillin se quedaron cayados, sorprendidos por las palabras de 18, ella casi no mostraba sus sentimientos y para Gohan era la primera vez que la veía así preocupándose por su familia y amigos.

"18, no te preocupes nos encargaremos de que todo salga bien, confía en nosotros"dijo Gohan antes de dejar a la pareja.

* * *

"Kakaroto quiero hablar contigo"dijo Bardock acercándose a Goku que estaba sentado en el sillon junto con el maestro Roshi y Marron.

"Ah si claro que sucede"dijo Goku prestando atención a Bardock.

"Hay algún lugar donde entrenar, me sorprende que no estés tomando esto en serio"dijo Bardock.

"Bueno Vegeta sigue entrenando en la maquina de gravedad creo que podremos entrenar en el patio"dijo Goku mirando la entrada de donde Krillin y 18 entraron en la sala.

_Así que el es el padre de Goku, vaya tienen un gran parecido, me sorprende que no se parezca a Raditz, creo que debería de ver esta pelea, aunque sea de entrenamiento _penso el maestro Roshi mientras escuchaba la conversación de Bardock y Goku.

Goku y Bardock salieron de la sala y entraron en el patio donde antes se encontraban Krillin y 18. El maestro Roshi le entrego a 18 su hija y luego se dirigió a una ventana que daba al patio donde se encontraban Bardock y Goku.

"Maestro se encuentra bien"dijo Krillin mirando a su maestro.

"Si Krillin, solo que no quiero perderme esta pelea"dijo Roshi mientras que Krillin y 18 le hacían compañía.

Piccolo, Gohan, Videl y Ten Shin Han se acercaron a donde estaban el maestro Roshi y Krillin para mirar la pelea entre Goku y Bardock.

"Dime Gohan por que estuvieron aumentando su ki al máximo"dijo Piccolo cruzando sus brazos.

"Mi papá quería enseñarle a...bueno a mi abuelo sobre las etapas de un super saiyajin y creo que supo lo que me sucedia, resulta que no podia acceder al estado místico por un problema diferente, pero ya no hay que preocuparse por eso"dijo Gohan mirando a Goku.

"Veo que aun no aceptas a tu nuevo familiar, eso es típico de ti Gohan eres muy complicado"dijo Krillin antes de recibir un ligero golpeen la cabeza por parte de Gohan "Hay si me dolió"

"Dejame adivinar era por lo que habiamos hablado de lo de tu padre, veo que aun no lo superabas, me alegra que ya estés mejor"dijo Piccolo.

"Pero aun así como es posible que Goku no este pasando por lo mismo que Gohan, me refiero a que haya aceptado el hecho de que el es su padre"dijo Krillin.

"Todos conocemos muy bien a Goku saben que el sabe quien tiene odio en su corazon, Bardock al parecer no quiere matarnos, si eso quería hacer ya lo hubiera hecho, pero cambiando el tema, Goku al fin y al cabo se siente feliz por saber quien es su padre en realidad"dijo el maestro Roshi

"Pero aun hay posibilidades de que el no sea el padre de Goku, acaso no recuerdan a Turles, el se parecía un buen a Goku"dijo Ten Shin Han.

"No digas estupideces el es el verdadero padre de Kakaroto, como les dije tengo un video de la nave de Freezer que grabo de el aparte recuerdo que alguna vez lo llegue a conocer, ya que Bardock pudo haber sido un saiyajin de alta clase"dijo Vegeta sorprendiendo a todos.

La pelea entre Bardock y Goku comenzó, los golpes de Bardock eran bloqueados con facilidad por parte de Goku, algunos si lograron su objetivo de golpear a Goku, pero este no se quedo atrás, Goku comenzó a darle algunos golpes que dieron en su objetivo, la pelea se iba convirtiendo mas intensa con el transcurso del tiempo. Todos los que estaban observando la pelea se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la pelea, en habilidades de pelea casi se igualaban pero Goku sobrepasaba las expectativas de Bardock _Veo que mi rastreador estaba mal después de todo, se ha convertido en un excelente guerrero, creo que fue lo mejor en enviarlo a la tierra, Hannasia espero que estés viendo a tu hijo en estos momentos _pensó Bardock antes de recibir un golpe en la cara que lo envio hasta el otro lado del patio.

"Hay creo que me excedí un poco"dijo Goku

Mr. Satan corrió hacia donde estaban todos mirando la pelea.

"Chicos creo que deberían de ver esto"dijo Mr. Satan.

Todos se juntaron en donde estaba el televisor y se sorprendieron al ver a Cell en un noticiero. Gohan corrio a donde estaban Goku y Bardock para avisarles sobre lo que estaba pasando.

"Papá ya van a dar el anuncio sobre los juegos que decía Cell"dijo Gohan mientras Bardock y Goku salían junto con Gohan.

"Gente de la tierra como verán he vuelto de la muerte con unos amigos, a lo que hemos regresado para tomar nuestra venganza, se realizaran los juegos del infierno en la misma zona donde fue mi antiguo torneo,se realizaran en 5 días, aquellos que saben que quiero mi venganza serán los que defenderán a la tierra y si no se presentan, condenaran a los terrícolas"dijo Cell lanzando una ráfaga de ki que destruyo la mayoría del noticiero junto con otros edificios, luego la transmisión se corto dejando el canal en negro.

"Ese miserable"dijo Krillin enojado.

"Bueno ahora sabemos cuando sera el dia de la pelea"dijo Goku con seriedad.


	7. Plan de respaldo

**Plan de respaldo.**

A pocos dias del comienzo de los torneos de Cell, la familia Son se encontraba entrenando en parejas, Goku con Bardock y Gohan con Goten. Ellos decidieron adentrarse en las montañas para evitar algún accidente en la casa. Ya llevaban mas cuatro horas entrenando y seguian estando en las transformaciones de super saiyajin a diferencia de Gohan que solo mantenía su estado místico al nivel de un super saiyajin.

"Hey necesitamos que vengan al templo"la voz de Piccolo resonó en las mentes de Goku y su familia.

"Señor Piccolo?"dijo Gohan mirando hacia el cielo.

"Piccolo pero para que nos necesitas"Goku al igual que su hijo mayor miro hacia el cielo.

"Solo vengan, Dende tiene algo planeado"dijo Piccolo.

La voz de Piccolo dejo de sonar en las mentes de todos.

"Bueno creo que tendremos que ir"dijo Goku mientras regresaba a su estado normal al igual que Goten y Bardock.

Todos empezaron a levitar y en un segundo comenzaron a volar a una gran velocidad.

"Papá..."dijo Gohan observando a su padre mientras volaba.

Goku volteo su cabeza para ver a Gohan el cual se encontraba serio "Dime Gohan que es lo que sucede"

"Como crees que sean las peleas, me refiero a que si crees que todos nos atacaran al mismo tiempo"dijo Gohan.

"Em a decir verdad no tengo idea, recuerda que Cell no siguió sus propias reglas y termino por destruir el escenario, de eso ya lo hablaremos en el templo, ya que todos se reúnan"dijo Goku mirando a Gohan.

"Tienes razón puedo sentir el ki de Vegeta y Krillin que se dirigen al templo"dijo Gohan.

"Yamcha y Tien tambien se dirigen hacia el templo, Piccolo les ha de haber dicho lo mismo que a nosotros"dijo Goku.

Al llegar al templo de Kamisama lograron ver que Piccolo y Dende estaban en el centro del templo esperando a que todos llegaran. Goku descendió junto con Bardock, Gohan y Goten.

"Al fin llegan, hay que esperar a que los demas lleguen, luego Dende podrá explicarlos lo que a mi me dijo"dijo Piccolo cruzándose de brazos.

Vegueta junto con Trunks llegaron al templo y descendieron al lado de Goku y su familia, Krillin, 18, Yamcha y Tien no tardaron en llegar y al igual que Vegeta descendieron al lado de Goku y los demás.

"Bueno creo que estamos todos reunidos, que es lo que tienen que decirnos"dijo Goku mirando a Piccolo y Dende.

"Bueno resulta que Dende estuvo indagando mas en lo que ha pasado últimamente-"dijo Piccolo mirando a Dende.

"Asi es, y ya se como es posible que ellos hayan regresado a la vida y creo que todos se imaginan cual fue la razon"Dende observo a todos los guerreros Z los cuales se quedaron callados.

"Las esferas del dragón"dijo Gohan.

"Exacto, pero no se quien fue el que pidió el deseo, y he hablado con el señor Piccolo sobre la posibilidad de rehabilitar las esferas del dragon"dijo Dende.

"Como planeas rehabilitarlas, pense que era imposible hacer eso"dijo Krillin.

"Solo puedo hacer esto una vez o eso es lo que creo, voy a utilizar el mismo metodo que usamos para los antiguos juegos de Cell"dijo Dende

"Pero eso significa que le vas añadir mas deseos a las esferas"dijo Gohan.

"Si y no, es algo complicado, ya que lo que haré es modificarlas para que funcionen desde ahora y no tengamos que esperar tanto tiempo"dijo Dende mirando a Piccolo.

"Hacemos esto por si pasa algo mal y tengamos a nuestra disposición las esferas"dijo Piccolo mirando a Goku.

"Pero podría mejorarlas también, solo necesito la estatua del dragón"dijo Dende.

"Aquí tiene la estatua Kamisama"dijo Mr. Popo dejando en el suelo la estatua del dragón.

"Voy a tardar solo una hora y luego tengo que decirles algo a todos"dijo Dende mientras se incaba enfrente de la estatua del dragón.

Todos se dispersaron por todo el templo esperando a que el proceso terminara, Goku se acerco a donde estaba su hijo mayor que estaba al borde del templo junto con Piccolo.

"Intentan buscar el ki de ellos verdad"dijo Goku dirigiendo su mirada hacia la tierra.

"Desde que los encontramos ocultaron su ki, Dende ya estuvo aquí buscándolos y por eso quiere hablar contigo y los demás"dijo Piccolo mirando a Goku.

"Dejame adivinar, quieren saber quien va a ir contra quien cierto"dijo Goku.

"Asi es y también me preocupa que solo Gohan y Krillin son los únicos que se preocupan, Vegeta y tu están muy tranquilos"dijo Piccolo señalando a Vegeta que estaba recargado en una palmera.

"Se que son enemigos muy fuertes pero tenemos la experiencia para ganar ya que hemos luchado contra ellos en el pasado"dijo Goku.

"Pero acaso no viste que la mayoría tiene mas poder que antes"dijo Piccolo.

"Lo se pero Gohan, Vegeta y yo podemos llegar a un nivel mas alto que ellos"dijo Goku.

Piccolo suspiro derrotado por la confianza de Goku. La estatua del dragon empezó a brillar llamando la atención de todos y 7 rayos dorados empezaron a emerger de la estatua y se dispersaron por el mundo.

"Bien ahora ya están funcionando las esferas del dragón, quisiera decirles algo antes de que las busquen"dijo Dende mirando a todos los guerreros que se acercaron a donde la estatua estaba.

"Que es lo que sucede"dijo Goku.

"Bueno sucede que ya se como es el Boo que Babidi copio, es como la anterior transformación que tuvo antes de que fuera el Boo que Goku y Vegeta enfrentaron en el planeta supremo, pero ahora este Boo no tiene tanta libertad, Babidi lo controla, pero podrían derrotarlo ya sea matando primero a Babidi o matando a Boo, aunque la primera opción no estoy muy seguro si pueda ser cierta, es solo una teoría no confirmada, y si resulta que Babidi le dio poder extra a los demás, aumento mas el poder de todos...a se me olvidaba, lo que debe de hacer el Majin Boo gordo es que la parte que se llevo Babidi regrese a el una vez que ya este muerto"dijo Dende mirando a todos.

"Vaya se ve que si hiciste tu trabajo"dijo Vegeta.

"Dime Dende sabes algo de Broly"dijo Goku algo serio, provocando que los demás se pusieran serios, a excepción de Yamcha, Tien y 18.

"No pude encontrar su ki o su cuerpo, al parecer lo tienen dormido y lo mantienen escondido...lo siento no se donde estan escondidos, pero no han hecho nada aun"dijo Dende mirando al suelo.

"Bueno, en fin antes de nos vayamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, quiero decirles algo"dijo Goku en un tono serio "Viendo que nos vamos a enfrentar a enemigos que son mas fuertes que antes, quiero que todos nos apoyemos como sea, si alguien necesita ayuda contra alguien vamos ayudarlo de inmediato, 18, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, no dudo que ustedes no vayan a dejar de paso esta pelea así que vayan contra enemigos que puedan, se que son mas fuertes que algunos enemigos así que tengan cuidado y hay que buscar las esferas del dragón, entrenen y nos veremos en pocos días"


End file.
